Talk:Raven
Ravens, hell YEAH! WOOH! This is the model eagles SHOULD have used!--Yakslappin 18:00, 31 August 2007 (CDT) No way. These things a furgly. The Eagle is magestic looking.71.252.103.118 11:30, 1 September 2007 (CDT) woo this is awesome eve better looking then the eagle imo If you can't get a Black Widow, then this is your next best choice as a Necromancer for an animal companion. I should name it Nevermore. :p (T/ ) 00:44, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :And of course, you must wield both! --Kale Ironfist 00:49, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm i dont understand about ravens not evolving after 11 or 15 as my raven is a level 20 :) mabey its that bug that doesnt show the evolution untill you reset the name?71.222.37.117 22:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Pets don't normally evolve past 11 or 15. It's a rare problem that some are delayed in their evolution, but that's it. Levels 11 and 15 are their 'proper' levels to evolve at. So why this is note-worthy that Ravens don't evolve past level 15 is a mystery to me, since it's no different to any other pet. What IS note-worthy is that Ravens seem to grow while other GW:EN pets (along with Factions pets) don't. My level 20 Hearty Raven definately seems bigger than when I first tamed it. I didn't know if anyone was interested, or if it was worth posting on the Raven page, but my raven evolved into hearty, and he's level 20, so this screen shot is as big as he gets: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v74/CowboySoultaker/heartyRaven.jpg Cowboysoultaker 14:57, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I didn't expect a Raven to get very big anyways. In fact, I think that would be considered large for a real Raven. --Curse You 15:41, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yea, mine just hit Hearty as well and noticed that he is as large as an Unevolved Mountain Eagle. I was pleased to see him get that huge haha. And Ravens can get fairly large in real life. AndersTheBloody 18:22, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, both raven and crows I've seen get to be pretty huge! Cowboysoultaker 22:31, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I killed around 130 enemies searching for the damn and it neve spawned, is there a quest you need to do, or have Raven blessing equipped? :It's always there, in the southeast corner. I've never had it NOT spawn, tbh... I had no quests or blessings active, either. Tain 14:28, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Spawn Location I've seen one spawn outside the southern dungeon a little to the north which is already recorded, but I also saw one much closer just near the entrance from Dalada Uplands. 58.110.139.72 15:46, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Evolving While I think it's been discussed on this page, I don't fully understand the context of your posts, so I'm inclined to ask myself. I used a BM build to get my raven to evolve to aggressive at level 11, but I can't seem to get it to evolve to elder. It's level 17 now, and once it became aggressive I started using 0 BM, with a build where I deal most of the damage. I'm starting to get worried that it won't evolve again, does anyone else have this problem? Pushbiscuit 19:19, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I have the same problem. My ranger's Raven (Edgar) is level 17 and still aggressive. I haven't tried leveling him in a while though, so I should probably try again. --Curse You 00:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::I believe this is a universal pet bug, try resetting your pets name with "/namepet" and see if it fixes. ''' Entrea Sumatae''' 21:20, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::All GW:EN Pets were bugged awhile ago so they didn't evolve correctly, been fixed last i heard. Getting a Dire Raven the easy way If you want a Dire Raven, run to Rragar's Menagerie, and head out from there. Take 3 Heroes (I took all rangers so I could get a whole murder) and make them Para secondary. Use sig of return on each as it rez's with the least health. Use a full team but flag hench away from the Raven or they will kill it. Clear around the Raven then flag heroes to your position. Remove armour (except sup rune head piece) and set heroes to avoid. Charm the Raven but interupt yourself to prevent it. Let the Raven kill you until it hits lvl 16 then put your armour back on and charm it. It takes approx 45 mins to level it to 16 and dire evo. If you have a -50 Cesta, equip it and it goes faster. Aka. Death Leveling much better if you have a 55 HP Armour set Nevermore Flatbow and the Raven Edgar Allen Poe references? :I don't think that anything that includes a raven would be a reference to EAP. We might as well say that a lion is a reference to the Lion King, then.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:19, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's safe to assume the Nevermore Flatbow is a reference, since it's got ravenesque wings on it, but I wouldn't say the Raven pet is, unless you want to lump in Raven Blessing too. — Azaya 16:46, 12 March 2008 (UTC) A Gate Too Far *Far Shiverpeaks **Olafstead (during a cutscene after completing A Gate Too Far, not tamable here) **The Flight North (during last part of the mission, not tamable) * Olaf Olafson calls a Raven to help get King Jalis Ironhammer in the south for Ogden Stonehealer after the completion of A Gate Too Far. Should we mention this a few more dozen times in case nobody notices? I really think mentioning a bird in a cinimatic once is at least enough times -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC)